


The Worst Study Partner

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Arousal, Awkward, College AU, Cuddling, F/M, Kissing, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU: Hawke attempts to study, but with Fenris, the chances of that happening are slim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Study Partner

It was an out of body experience for Hawke when she realized that yet again, she fell asleep. Her groggy mind attempted at solving the mystery of how she ended up in her plush bed and why she was so toasty. She tried opening both eyes, but didn’t have the strength, so she settled for one. The dull midday sunlight of Autumn made the bright blue light next to her stand out. Slowly, she slipped back into her physical body and she found the resolve to open both eyes.

 

“Fenris, you’re an awful study partner.” Hawke grumbled and noted that even with his black shirt on, he was glowing brightly. “You’re...beaming today.”

 

They were so close together, Hawke felt Fenris’s low chuckle. “I have you to thank for that.” Fenris growled playfully.

 

Hawke raised both eyebrows and she panicked, thinking that high amounts of stress made her block out even the most pleasurable experiences. She went to clench her left fist in frustration but, instead her fingers clawed into something soft, yet firm. Fenris gasped and his hips jerked forward in response to his butt being grabbed.

 

“Sorry, Fenris,” Hawke saw _the smirk_ and she shook her head. “No, we’re not doing that, I’m supposed to spend this day off studying for my History exam.” She rubbed Fenris’s butt in a circular motion, before lightly smacking it. A smile grew on her face when he grunted.

 

“Then why’d you do _that_?” Fenris slipped an arm around Hawke and leaned his head closer to her’s.

 

Hawke shrugged. “Figured I was already there, why not?” She giggled when Fenris lightly kissed her forehead.

 

“By that logic, since we’re here,” Fenris let the sentence hang and stared into Hawke’s eyes.

 

“Fenris, I really need to pass this exam. I’ll never hear the end of it from Mother if I fail.” Hawke murmured and saw how dilated his eyes were. “How long were we like this?”

 

“A couple hours,” Fenris tucked some hair behind Hawke’s ear and kept it there. “You’ve been exhausting yourself, a couple hours of sleep won’t hurt.”

 

“You never get stressed out over grades.” Hawke looked at Fenris’s ears, which were accented with small glowing scars.

 

“Why would sheets of paper with red ink terrify me? My intelligence isn’t determined by their tests.” Fenris growled and furrowed his brows. “Besides, there are far worse things than failing tests.”

 

Hawke made eye contact with Fenris again, a sharp pang went through her heart. She knew of his abusive past and she moved her left leg so that it rested on Fenris’s hip. She rubbed his back, hoping that he wouldn’t sink back into his dark memories.

 

“I’m sorry, I got caught up in my fear of failure, I didn’t mean to call you out.” Hawke whispered.

 

“No, it’s fine, I understand what society deems important and I know you face pressure because of your status.” Fenris smirked. “But you do need to take care of yourself. Please.”

 

“How can I not, with you by my side?” Hawke smiled and kissed Fenris deeply.

 

Warmth ramped up to searing heat as one kiss became two, then five, and then Hawke maneuvered until she was straddling Fenris. She shook her head at herself, but took off her dark green long sleeve shirt and tossed it on the floor. Hawke leaned forward so that she could kiss Fenris on the bridge of his nose.

 

A clever line was on the tip of Hawke’s tongue, but she blanked when Fenris grabbed her butt with both hands and squeezed hard. “Fair enough.” Hawke wheezed out.

 

Fenris smiled and snaked one hand upwards in order to undo Hawke’s bra. “I plan to do more than fair.” He murmured huskily.

 

Hawke blushed and almost shrugged out of her bra.

 

However, the bedroom door swung open and Bethany came shuffling in; her eyes directed at the book held in front of her the whole time. “Sis, I have been pouring over Professor Genitivi’s articles and I just don’t get what I’m supposed to take from them. I mean honestly--” She looked up and within seconds her face turned as red as the scarf she wore around her neck.

 

“Bethany,” Hawke kept her tone even, but Bethany apologized fervently and darted out of the room. “She’ll calm down.” Hawke told Fenris, only to see her pillow. “Fenris, you’re still glowing.” She sang.

 

Fenris groaned through the pillow, causing Hawke to burst with laughter.

 

 


End file.
